


Santa Baby

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Game Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, fluff at the end, happy new years, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: In which Ryuji works an odd job, and Akira gets his jollies in. Late Christmas fic.





	Santa Baby

Akira walked around aimlessly in the mall, trying to keep an eye out for anything worth buying. It was almost Christmas, the first Christmas he's ever spent besides with his parents (and even _then_ that's not saying much since his parents don't care much about the holiday - or him, for that matter) with someone else, and the former Phantom Thieves leader wanted to make it special - to show how much the people in his life meant to him.

Sojiro had been easy - while crafting up a homemade gift, Akira had came across some scented candles. Futaba had mentioned once that Sojiro would often light up candles around the house particularly when they smelt of lavender and washed clothes. Akira had no idea what washed clothes smelt like, but he had been able to find some light blue candles (and some massage oil) of that scent, so Sojiro's gift was done. Next had been Futaba, and though Akira wanted her go out more, to get over her fear of the public, he thought it was best to get her some video games and some nerd tech for building her own PC like she'd wanted, had mentioned. So she was done as well.

Ann, too, had been easy to shop for. All the girl really wanted was a strawberry milkshake, though it was told jokingly. Instead, Akira got her some make-up supply - though Ann doesn't wear make-up often, it was nice to have anyway - a beautiful red comb he'd once saw, _and_ the strawberry milkshake she'd been wanting. So long as it wasn't eaten, she would get her milkshake. Along the way, Akira spotted a yellow-and-blue pet collar that would go nicely for Morgana, now that he's accepted the fact that he was never human in the first place. There was Makoto and her sister, whom Akira brought books for, as well a small, hand-held glass swan for Sae. Haru, some plants, and Yusuke, some art supply. Now all that was left was his boyfriend, Ryuji.

Thinking about the blond, Akira couldn't help but smile.

Who would've thought saving the world would've lead to he and Ryuji getting closer than just friendship? Though Akira had always had a crush on Ryuji since the beginning, he didn't expect the teen to return his feelings until after defeating that jar, when Ryuji had quietly placed a sweet kiss on his lips, blushing as he stared at the leader.

 _"Just wanted you to know how I'd felt about cha, dude."_ He'd mumbled, and Akira had to pull him back when he'd started to walk away and kiss him again, lips parting on contact. The memory of that left Akira sighing, stopping dead center of the mall.

He knew what Ryuji wanted, since he, too, was an easy to shop for person, but Akira also wanted to give him a gift that meant how special he was to him. He wanted Ryuji to know how much he loved him, cared for him.

"Come see Santa! Santa's giving out toys for _all_ the good little boys and girls!"

Akira blinked.

If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that sounded like-

"Come on, and get your gifts! Tell Santa what you want!"

Ryuji. And he sounded like he was right behind him.

Turning around, Akira's eyes widen as his jaw dropped at the scene in front of him.

Standing right in front of him, just a couple of inches away, oblivious to him, was Ryuji.... _in a female Santa suit._

The suit could hardly be called appropriate; it stopped short just above the knees (which were covered by white stockings), the sleeves pulled at the shoulders, and was hugged tightly around Ryuji's waist. He had on his little red Santa hat and white gloves, while also wearing some red high heels that didn't look very comfortable wearing. It looked as though the blond didn't really care that he was crossdressing, and, seeing how many customers they were getting, nobody really cared either.

But Akira cares. He cares _a lot._

There was some space in between the dress and the stockings, in which Ryuji's lean, but muscular thighs were peaking through, winking at him the longer Akira stares. His eyes immediately traveled up to Ryuji's shoulders, and he couldn't help but lick his lips at the narrowed bones, taking note of bare breast that too was peaking out. The hug of the dress had done Ryuji's waist a favor, going with the curve of his hip bones instead of against. No, he wasn't curvy like Ann, or hell, Yusuke, but it was enough to show that Ryuji was just as shapely as them if allowed. When Ryuji turned around, back towards his boyfriend, Akira's eyes landed on his ass and _oh._

Akira knew Ryuji had a lovely ass. He had a hard time keeping his hands away from it, whether to grab it or to smack it, but _oh._ This _dress._

Akira's cock twitched.

The former leader started to look around to see if there's any place where they could get some privacy, and when he found one, his grey eyes glittered the same spark he'd once had when he was the Joker.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Thanks Ryuji for filling in my shift." Said a black haired girl wearing the same dress, smiling at the blond. Ryuji shrugged his shoulders and gave his co-worker a smile.

"No problem, dude! Though why I have to wear this is a mystery to me." He said, pointing at his clothing. He knew it was because of the holidays and all, but that still didn't explain why _he_ needed to dress like a girl. Wouldn't it been better if he had been an elf?

The girl smiled sadly.

"Sorry. Boss's orders. You look cute though! Bet your boyfriend would eat you all up!" She said, smirking when Ryuji started to blush.

"S-Shut up!" He stuttered as she laughed. "Anyways, I'm gonna change, shop some more, and then head home. I'll see you around, Mariko."

"Later Sakamoto!"

As Ryuji walked, his expression changed from neutral to wary, eyeing the crowd. He was just about to finish his shift when he felt eyes watching him. Maybe it's because he's wearing a dress, or because after everything he'd been through, Ryuji somehow develop paranoia, but he _knew_ he was being stared at, and it made him just a tad nervous. He had hoped to all the gods in the world that nobody had seen him like this, nobody would recognize him, and he'd almost made it through the night when the stare began. He didn't know who, but he'd hoped it wasn't someone who still had a grudge on him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to blackmail him.

Just as he turned around the corner, heading to the locker to change, a hand grabbed his arm, startling him. Ryuji yelped, but before he could do anything else, a hand was pressed against his mouth and suddenly he was dragged into a locker. He had bit his capture's hand, which caused them to hiss and let go, Ryuji immediately turning around to give them a what-for when-

"Akira?!" He yelped. "Dude, what the eff?!"

Akira just grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said. Ryuji huffed.

"Oh, and I'm sure you didn't meant to kidnap me either." He glared at his boyfriend.

"Can't be kidnapping when we're going to the same place," Akira's grin got a tad sharper. "Nice outfit."

Ryuji blushed, pulling at the dress, and gave the black-haired teen an impudent glare.

"Akira no," He said. "I know what you're thinking. We aren't doing it here. And not in this dress! It's _embarrassing!_ "

"I think it's cute," He teased, looking at Ryuji through his eyelashes - the type of look that made Ryuji's heart melt. "Cute enough to fuck in, really."

The blushing got even worse. Before he could protest, Akira was already taking a step forward, trapping Ryuji, and began kissing him, nice, long, drawn out kisses. A moan escaped Ryuji as they started to battle it out, his control and protest slipping. "A-Akira," He panted, pulling away from the kiss, before Akira captured his lips again. "A-Akira no..."

"Hmm," Akira hummed, sucking on Ryuji's tongue as his hand slid from Ryuji's side to his hip. "Akira yes."

Ryuji gasped as the black haired teen pulled away, only to suck on his neck right below his chin. The blond squirmed, face turning red, hands gripping onto Akira's shoulders just as he moved lower, sucking and biting at the expose flesh.

"Why would you wear such a thing in public anyway? Would've thought you would protest more..." Akira muttered against his skin. "Not that I'm complaining." Then he bit down, making Ryuji gasp as he arched against his teeth, hands digging into his shoulder. He could feel his cock pulse in his red panties, and knowing that Akira will find out about them made the blond blush even more.

"B-Boss's orders," He gasped, moaning softly as Akira's hands went around his back and grabbed a handful of his ass. "I-I complained too...H-He said i-it would make the sales go faster..." He panted, staring his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes as one hand slid underneath his dress. Akira made a noise when he felt something silky, non-boxer like material, and he slowly lifted up the dress to reveal Ryuji's red, lacy panties.

"Was this part of your boss's orders too?" He asked, stroking Ryuji's cock through the panties. Ryuji shook his head.

"No...Just thought if I was going to crossdress, might as well go all out." He said. Akira grinned as he continued to grind his hand against Ryuji's cock, causing the blond to thrust against him.

"I like." He said, before lifting up more of the dress. "Hold it for me?"

Ryuji took the edges of his dress with trembling hands, watching as Akira duck his head, pulling down the soaked panties, and revealed that beautiful, weeping, cock, begging for attention. He bowed his head, opening his mouth as he took the cock in, suckling. Ryuji moaned, spreading his legs wider to give Akira more space, though he seemed content with licking and sucking at the head. When he was ready, Akira took more into his mouth, moaning against the heated flesh, causing shivers to go down Ryuji's spine, and then pulled back. He repeated this motion over and over, Ryuji moaning and bucking against him, and as he done so, Akira pressed a single finger against Ryuji's entrance, making the blond yelp.

"L-Lube?" He asked, and Akira nodded, not letting go of the cock in his mouth. He slowly started to circle the tight ring of muscle, taking immense joy at the fact that Ryuji seems to be struggling with wanting to pull away from him or keep thrusting into his mouth and/or finger. Once ready, he slid in his finger, hearing Ryuji swear as he banged his head against the wall, legs shaking. He can feel his entrance twitch in irritation, but it stopped as soon as Akira started with slow, shallow, thrust that made Ryuji keen. "A-Akira..."

Akira made a humming noise as he worked in sync with his finger and mouth, knowing the pleasure was being built up inside of Ryuji. He decided to add another finger, striking right at Ryuji's prostate, and then Akira's mouth was starting to fill with his cum. The teen pulled away, but continued working Ryuji open. The blond's face was as red as his suit, sweat dripping down, hair plastered to his forehead, and brown eyes blown wide with lust. He continued to thrust into Akira's hand, even though he'd just came, and when Akira added another finger, he groaned. "F-Fuck..."

"Why yes, that's exactly what we're doing," Akira smirked, and Ryuji wanted to smack him. It had taken a while before Ryuji was hard again, with Akira's fingers still in his ass, still thrusting, but was just gently brushing against his prostate, and when he was ready, Akira pulled down the panties even more and began lifting one of his legs up and over his waist, Ryuji sliding against the wall. "You ready?"

"H-hurry!" Ryuji panted, feeling the tip of Akira's cock against his hole. With a single push, Akira was inside of Ryuji, both of their moans mingling with each other.

"God," Akira started. "I'll never get tired of this feeling. So damn tight, so warm." He lean in, nuzzling his nose against Ryuji's jawline. "You're so good, Ryu."

"S-Stop talkin' and s-start fuckin' me already!" Ryuji whined, thrusting himself on Akira's dick. A chuckle escaped Akira and he started to pull out, only to slam back in.

Ryuji screamed.

As Akira pounded away, Ryuji's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling the teen closer to him. He could feel one of his shoes - the one where Akira was holding his leg - slip off, and he looked at the boy he'd loved, whom he would give his all for.

"L-Love you Akira," He hiccupped. "S-So much."

"I love you too, Ryu." Akira responded, gripping the boy tighter as his dick went in and out, picking up the pace as he did soon. Ryuji continued to moan, curling in on Akira, just as he started to cum.

"F-Fuck! I'm cumming!" He shouted, exploding in between them. Akira hissed and with one final slam, he came inside Ryuji, milking his insides. Ryuji moaned at the feeling. For a moment, neither of them said anything nor did they move, until-

"Was this my Christmas present?" Ryuji asked, and Akira nearly laughed.

"No. I had something else in mind. I just saw you, and thought to myself 'I'd like to fuck Ryuji in that dress'." He said, smiling when Ryuji laughed. "But no, I had something else more...PG-13 related. And to show you how much I love you." Akira kissed him on his forehead. 

"Aww...you sap," Ryuji chuckled, hugging the teen. "I love you too."

Akira just sighed, pulling the rebellious teenager to him, never wanting to let him go.  


End file.
